1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking apparatuses and, particularly, to a locking apparatus which can be operated to lock a removable hard disk in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a hard disk is fastened in an electronic equipment using a number of fasteners. However, when replacing or repairing the hard disk, the fasteners need to be removed, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking apparatus for locking a hard disk to an electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.